


Yet, Still a Child

by Runawynd



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runawynd/pseuds/Runawynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, these childhood days of his are not ever-lasting. Especially for this boy. His future is fast-approaching, and he's already feeling that sting of life's hardships - he has it worse than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet, Still a Child

_It is my duty to protect him, to watch out for him, and to guide him along his way. I choose to care for him, give him my advice as a friend, and stand up for him if need be. All of these things I do not solely because it's expected of me. But if I do not, I fear no other soul would._

_I never thought of myself as a parent, however._

_Because of his childish behavior, his fearful smallpox overcoming his right eye, and his short temper, he has made little to no friends. No child his age to talk to. Even his own mother abuses him with scornful words._

_Yet such solitude does not bother him. And in the end, I'm sure he is aware that he brought this upon himself._

_No one sees his potential. His magnificence. As I do._

After wiping more labor-bred sweat from his face, the farming samurai crouches in his soiled geta, ever-careful not to step onto his garden's seeds. The sturdy young man smiles softly to find a green sprout making its appearance through the earth.

_Growth._

His daydreaming thoughts must have been wholly consuming, because he becomes unaware of the second presence approaching him.

A small, warm body unexpectedly jumps onto Kojuro's sweating back. "Kojuro!"

_My Lord Masamune Date._

_I hear him laugh and continue speaking to me,_ "Got ya! Got ya!" _This playfulness is something special that very few have ever witnessed. I count my blessings, and among them, I count myself as being the one closest to him. However selfish to self-proclaim myself as such._

_Knowing I may be scolded later, I still chose to play with him. Carrying him on my back and taking a quick trip to the river east, where we'll stay until sundown._

_After all, these childhood days of his are not ever-lasting. Especially for this boy. His future is fast-approaching, and he's already feeling that sting of life's hardships._

Time moves forward, and the day turns to night without both samurai of Oshuu realizing it. Kojuro makes a comment to Masamune about heading back home, "We'd better head home, or we'll both get in trouble."

The boy nods in understanding and follows suit aside the taller man, attempting to match strides.

"They probably miss you by now, young sir."

"No, I don't think so."

"Don't you miss them?" Secretly, Kojuro asks. He knows the answer, but asks regardless.

Without any sign of hesitation or fear of rejection, the small boy looks up with child-like eyes, reaches his hand upwards, and takes hold of Kojuro's fingers. As he did so, Masamune states plainly. "No. I don't need them."

For that moment, the retainer breathes inward, taking the boy more firmly by the hand, and together, they return.

_Nothing will keep me from being at your side. Surely, our bond is stronger than that of even matrimony itself._

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, considering how short and random this piece is, I debated whether or not I should actually post it... I hope you enjoy, anyway. =)
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if you're aware, but historically, Kojuro (1557) is ten years older than Masamune (1567). It seems, though, that in this story, Kojuro's talking like an old man... X_x Everyone, I apologize!


End file.
